Paula Jones
Paula Jones '''is a human from Twoson. In the form of Ristaccia, known as '''L'Erisia, she secretly controls the entirety of the world of Mother Earth, maintaining a constant balance between prosperity and demise. Her means of doing so include religion (the Trisagion cult) and possession (Ninten and Ness) among others. She is the primary antagonist of the story in that her cycle of prosperity and demise brings doom to all of the protagonists, directly or indirectly, since almost all of them are related to the Ristaccia form she is in some way. In spite of her antagonistic nature, Paula is not evil as she is only possessed by Ristaccia. Appearance Paula has yellow hair with a red bow on her back. Her eyes are blue, and she wears a pink shirt with a pink skirt. She also wears pink shoes. As L'Erisia, her hair, her eyes, and even her simple, plain dress are light purple (although her eyes are sometimes depicted as being light orange). She has fair skin, and a light build. Story Paula was born in Twoson, under her real form as human. She is the caretaker of Polestar Preschool, which is located in her hometown. After the events of EarthBound, in Chapter IV, Paula found Project Ouroboros, and Ristaccia tricked Paula into helping people, and Paula became the wielder of Apocalypse, which gave Paula her Ristaccia form, L'Erisia. Doing this, Ana, as Joah, proved that humanity will die with her. Shigesato stated that she then proceeds to "manipulate the whole world", since "humans did not even voluntarily go to war, but L'Erisia tricked and led them". Her reign goes on for thousands of years. The opposite force to her cultural and emotional nature is the stable, unchanging and instinctive Nature itself. As a lone Turii child, embodiment of that force, Kumatora was bound to encounter her, which she does upon L'Erisia calling her. However, unable to defeat L'Erisia, she turns back into a human, but only to come back with A'Milia, The Sealer, the one to end the "curse" of meme over the world and reestablish the reign of Nature. L'Erisia thus finally has to face enemies that can actually fight her, namely, a pure, nature-bound Sealer, A'Milia, and three beings freed from her curse : Ninten, that she had enslaved to hunt transcendental beings, Ness, her love interest when she was Paula, and the reunified transcendental being that is the fusion of the two twins, Lucas and Claus, sons of Flint and Hinawa. This whole party signifies a victory against Ristaccia's all-powerful and indestructible nature; thus, they can actually battle her, and she has to stand on "equal ground" with them. Then, the final battle takes place between her and those four. At the end of it, it is said that both L'erisia and A'milia are extremely weakened. The consequences of that fight, that ends the "curse" of self-awareness and reestablishes instinctive nature, are left to be imagined. Though both A'milia and Ristaccia were gone, Paula and Ana were no longer L'erisia and Joah, as they both were broken from Ristaccia's curse. Trivia * Although Mother Justice says Paula is the main antagonist regardless if she was either herself or L'erisia, she is actually not, as she was never meant to do murders. * Paula has a theme that was originally from her game, EarthBound, but remixed. This can be heard in Mother Justice's Music CD. Paula's theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCRvnot2sBI Category:Characters Category:Females